Kristy Huerta
Kristina "Kristy" Huerta is a survivor in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Jynkx. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of her background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 At some point, she became a scout-recruiter for a currently unnamed community in the northern United States. "New Constellations" Kristy killed several zombies to save AJ after she was trapped in a bathroom. She told AJ that she urgently needed to speak to the Siden group and the Runners before the two women left together. Upon arriving at the Runners base, she introduced herself and told them that she'd been watching them for months with her partner. She told them of the community she was from, showing them pictures of the place, including children and the walls used to keep their home secure. She told them that everyone was welcome, including Quebec - although he would be imprisoned and offered rehabilitation into the community. The group was easily convinced and left together. Season Four "Justice" Kristy lead the combined Siden-Rocheport group through the outskirts of a town, killing two zombies along the way. Quebec began to get out of hand and yell, Kristy stopped and told the group to keep him under control or she'd leave them all behind. Talla and Vida spoke up, telling Kristy they had him handled. She nodded and continued leading them, eventually coming upon a gate marked "WESTHAVEN." Kristy spoke to Petra before she jumped off the gate to let them in. Kristy told the group they'd need to turn over their weapons before they could be let into the town. While most of the group immediately handed over the guns, Talla protested. Kristy offered to allowed Talla alone to keep her gun if it made her more comfortable. After seeing a group of children playing, Talla finally agreed. Kristy told the group there was someone they needed to meet, leading them to a school house in town. Kristy spoke to Kyla on her walkie, telling her she was bringing a group in. As they waited in the lobby, Kristy asked the group what they thought of the town so far. Soon Eileen and Kyla approached them. Eventually Eileen split the group up, interviewing half while the other half was allowed to shower. Kristy sat in on the interviews, cutting Quebec's bindings when it came time for his interview. As the interviews finished, Eileen told the group that Quebec would be jailed for killing Roswell. Kristy properly handcuffed him and took him to jail with Eileen and Kyla. "Around Every Corner" Kristy walked home, running into her boyfriend Derek and sharing a kiss. Inside, Derek questioned Kristy about her decision to allow one of the new comers to keep a gun with them. Kristy told Derek it wasn't that big of a deal, trying to calm him down. Derek disagreed, asking what she was thinking, Kristy saying that it was going to help Talla feel more comfortable. Kristy told Derek not to make her feel stupid for doing her job, saying she knew what she was doing. Derek apologized, saying he was just scared and wanted her to be safe. Kristy told him she was fine and that she wasn't a frail little girl and she could handle herself, saying that was why he liked her. They kissed again, Kristy telling Derek to relax. Kristy explained that Eileen wanted her to take groups of the newbies out to explore the patrol route and outer areas of town. She told Derek about jailing Quebec and mentioned Seth, saying he seemed lost, which was bad now-a-days, and she hoped she could give him a wakeup call. Derek kissed Kristy's neck and said he could use a good night of sleep, Kristy told Derek she had just the thing for that and they moved to the couch, undressing and preparing to have sex. The following day Kristy and Craig met Seth and Tessa at the Westhaven gate. Kristy went over the plan before everyone loaded up on supplies and headed out. Seth asked why they needed to be so armed, noting the lack of zombies, Kristy explained that it was mostly a precaution in case they ran into a horde but also that there were sometimes stragglers that wandered too close to town. Kristy showed them various areas outside town, specifically one that had been broken into by another group. She told them that Westhaven continued to stand because they'd always had the right people to defend it. As they continued on, they stopped to take out a small group of zombies. Seth asked about the patrol, questioning if they always patrolled or if they just had guards posted on the gate. Kristy explained they usually worked 2 people on the gate and 2 people patrolling the outer areas. Kristy said she was surprised she hadn't heard from the other patrol and attempted to walkie them, receiving no response. Kristy assumed Zeke was patrolling and had forgotten the walkie again. Seth questioned why they'd continue letting Zeke patrol if he forgot things, Kristy telling him that Zeke is resilient and that he wasn't as bad as she'd made it sound and that he was eye candy. Static came through the walkie causing Tessa to say she was getting a bad feeling, Craig tried to tell them it was just a poor taste prank. Kristy dismissed this, attempting to contact them again but receiving no response. After taking out another group of zombies, Kristy noticed Craig was missing, neither Tessa nor Seth having seen where he'd gone to. Kristy started to walk around the building next to them, quickly jumping back and commanding Tessa and Seth to hide inside the building. They attempted to question what was going on causing Kristy to snap at them and demand they go immediately. The group hid inside, seeing several people outside the window they'd come through, trying to find a way inside. When the other group had gone, Kristy explained that Craig had been taken and they needed to hurry back to Westhaven ASAP. "Corruption" Kristy, Seth, and Tessa rushed back to Westhaven, Kristy noticing Petra and Zeke were missing, she questioned Brandon as to where they were. Brandon explained they hadn't returned from their patrol, Zeke returned just then. Kristy demanded to know why he wasn't answering the walkie, Zeke explained that Petra had it and she'd randomly disappeared, assuming it to be a prank. Kristy told Zeke and Brandon that Craig had been kidnapped and that they might have Petra too. Kristy left to inform Eileen. Eileen called a meeting in town, explaining the situation. Kristy told the crowd she was going to go after Craig and Petra, shooting down any offers to help and saying that it was her fault and she didn't want anyone else in harm's way. Eileen told Kristy to take a small group with her, taking Tessa, Texas, Fred, and Tyler. Derek followed them, asking to come along. Kristy told him no, saying she didn't want to risk anything. Derek demanded to go, telling Kristy she had to be more willing to accept help. Kristy finally agreed, telling him to just be careful. Spotting the kidnappers outside town, Kristy asked for suggestions on how they should approach the building. Texas suggested splitting up the group and taking 2 entrances. Kristy told them to give it an hour and then they'd meet back in the same spot before heading back to Westhaven, saying if they did get Craig and Petra back, good, but if not, no one else should lose their life. Kristy, Tyler, and Derek headed to their entrance, pinning themselves against a wall next to a window. Overhearing the leader of the kidnappers speaking, Kristy and co. were shocked to learn they were also religious zealots and cannibals. Inside the cannibal's base, Kristy tried to take things slow but Derek ran out of his hiding spot and followed Haley. Kristy and Tyler hurried after Derek, finding him holding a knife against Haley's throat demanding to know where Craig and Petra were. Haley showed them where Petra was, finding her attached to some kind of machine pumping out her blood. As Kristy detached Petra with Tyler's help, Haley pulled a knife and killed Derek. Kristy pulled her own knife, throwing it into Haley's chest and killing her. Kristy held Derek, telling him this was exactly why she didn't want him to come before he died in her arms. Kristy stabbed Haley and Derek in their temples, preventing reanimation, before telling Tyler they needed to get out. Watching as several of the cannibals passed by, Kristy and Tyler waited until there was a moment to rush out. Kristy and Tyler ran into Texas and Tessa on their way out, Kristy asking where Craig and Fred were, also telling them Derek had been killed. Tessa told them Fred got Craig out. As they heard the cannibals approaching, they fled toward the entrance Texas' group came through. They were pinned down and forced into a shootout with the cannibals. Several of the cannibals were killed and Texas was shot before Joel, the cannibal's leader, called off the firing and demanded Kristy and Tessa leave. Tessa attempted to go back for Texas, not wanting to leave him behind, Joel fired at her, telling her it was her last chance. Kristy convinced Tessa that Texas was dead before telling her to hurry. Outside they found Tyler with Petra laying on the ground. Kristy questioned him, Tyler told them that they'd been too late and Petra had died. At first Kristy denied it, saying they'd gotten her out and that she couldn't be gone, before accepting it and shooting Petra to prevent reanimation. Defeated, they made their way back to Westhaven. Back in town, they found that Fred had safely gotten back with Craig. Eileen hurried over, asking them where Petra and Derek were. Kristy, defeated, stated they were dead. Eileen questioned where the criminals were, Kristy simply telling her that they wouldn't be a problem anymore before leaving with Eileen. "How Far We've Fallen" Kristy explained what happened to Eileen, the cannibals, Petra hooked up to the machine, and Derek rushing off recklessly. Eileen told Kristy that Derek's fate was going to happen sooner or later and that she was glad he didn't get anyone else killed. Kristy seemed off put, Eileen further explaining that she was solely looking to preserve Westhaven and its people. Kristy seemed distant, unresponsive to Eileen's claims. Eileen told Kristy she was truly sorry for her loss but not to dwell on it, advising her to live on for him and to use his mistakes as a learn experience, stating that the world couldn't take her down if she did. Kyla comforted Kristy, saying she wished she'd been there to help. Kristy told her there was nothing that could've changed it and Derek would've rushed in anyway. Kristy told Kyla she hated losing people under her watch and that she was tired of compartmentalizing losing people and acting like an emotionless robot when they died. She slammed her fist on the desk and breaking open the skin on her knuckles. Kyla told Kristy she hoped nothing Eileen said made her feel like she had to act that way and that she wanted to come over that night with a bottle of wine, drink and talk out Kristy's problems. Kristy denied it being Eileen's fault, saying that she could save herself from being hurt if she was emotionless. Killed Victims This list shows victims Kristy has killed. * Haley * Derek (Before reanimation) * Petra (Before reanimation) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes